Minor Human Characters in Stories From Sodor
This list is for minor human characters who appear in , listed in chronological order. The Storyteller Edward the Blue Engine ; |last_appearance = Percy and the Left Luggage Percy and the Naughty Gnomes |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Lady Hatt |occupation = Storyteller }} The Storyteller was asked to open a new library, but first had to show her a special part of the line to give her inspiration for a story. Thomas, however, was delayed helping , and , but luckily the storyteller knew what to do: she made a story about Thomas. She appears to be good friends with Lady Hatt. The Quarry-Master Heroes Gordon the Big Engine Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins |last_appearance = A Better View for Gordon Bill, Ben, and BoCo |creator(s) = Andrew Brenner |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor China Clay Company |occupation = Manager }} The Quarry-master was in charge of China Clay works. When a rock-slide started at the quarry, the quarry-master was nearly left behind, but he clambered aboard one of the trucks just in time. The Portly Man Duke the Old Engine |last_appearance = Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday |creator(s) = Britt Allcroft David Mitton |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * * Farmer Trotter }} The Portly Man, , Farmer Trotter and two other men went on a search for . He found Duke after accidentally falling through the roof of his shed and landing on his saddletank. The Firelighter The Firelighter is a specialist workman who helps out with lighting fires for steam engines. He wears a blue coat, white shirt, black tie and brown overalls and cap. The Firelighter once came to see why 's fire would not light. He then found out that there were "gremlins" in Gordon's fire. The Special Visitor Mr Walsh, known as The Special Visitor, came to the Island of Sodor to build a new playground for the children as their old one had closed. He, along with the Fat Controller, utilised Harold to see possible areas for the new playground. As a result, rumours spread amongst the engines that they were to be replaced by Harold, but these were found to be untrue after Gordon's accident in a tunnel. From the crash, he found the perfect sand for the new playground and everyone smiled. The Lighthouse Keeper The lighthouse keeper is in charge of warning ships that get too close to the rocky shore. In his first appearance, he warned Thomas of eroded tracks on the coastal route. Once, a fuse broke in the lighthouse, so suggested to the lighthouse keeper that ' flywheel be used to power the generator. The Railway Board These are a group of men who help run the North Western Railway and make decisions about which engines to keep. For some reason, they prefer to ride in . They also look very much alike. The Coaling Plant Manager The Coaling Plant Manager is in charge of The Coaling Plant. Mr. Jolly Mr. Jolly is the owner of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. Every day, one of the engines has to go to the factory where their trucks are filled with Mr. Jolly's world famous chocolate bars and other confections. His chocolate is so popular that, on occasion, Harold has been employed to deliver it to places that the engines cannot get to. Trivia * Mr. Jolly has never physically appeared in the television series, however an illustration of his face appears on the factory's logo and merchandise of him as a figure exist. The Captain The Captain was in charge of the Brendam Tramp Steamer that was heading for Brendam Docks. During the ship's voyage, a distant lighthouse lost power. Thanks to the quick-thinking of , was attached to the Lighthouse's generator, thus keeping the captain and his ship safe. The next morning, he thanked Salty and Fergus for their hard work. The Fisherman The fisherman goes out to sea to catch fish near the Norramby Fishing Village, though he can be seen working at other places. Once, was sent to collect some fish and was impatient with the workmen, the fisherman teased him and told him to enjoy the smell of fish, in-which Thomas snorted in disgust. The Tailor After the Fat Controller received a kilt as a present from Lord Callan, he had it measured for him by the tailor. Dusty Miller Dusty Miller has his own windmill for making flour on Toby's Branch Line. He also sometimes helps out at the Hillside Mill near the Skarloey Railway. He is good friends with Toby and Lady Hatt. When his windmill was struck by lightning, Toby wanted to help. That chance came sooner than expected when Toby came across a tree and asked if he could use it to rebuild the mill. When the windmill was rebuilt, the miller named it Toby's Windmill in thanks. Thomas once mistook him for The Man in the Hills because he was covered in so much flour that it made him look white. Headmaster Hastings Headmaster Hastings is the headmaster of Strawberry Grove School. One day, was pulling an organ for the school when his whistle shot off into a field and Headmaster Hastings used the organ as a replacement. Dryaw FC Coach The Dryaw FC Coach has only appeared in the episode Buster the Steamroller from the miniseries. He hired the Sodor Construction Company to clear debris from the Dryaw FC car park after a bad storm and needed the additional help of to flatten out mole hills on the football field. He loosely resembles the Fat Controller. The Piano Lady The Piano Lady arranged for Isobella to deliver her piano. When Isobella was in danger of falling off the Old Quarry Bridge, she and encouraged Kelly to rescue her. The Dairy Manager The Dairy Manager manages the Sodor Dairy. His uniform consists of white trousers, a black tie, a white jacket over it and a white hat. The Dairy Manager once arranged with the Fat Controller for to deliver Sodor's stinkiest cheese to Brendam Docks. On Mr. Percival's birthday, Thomas mistook him for The Man in the Hills. He later arranged with Sir Robert Norramby for Stephen to collect milk from the Dairy for Ulfstead Castle's afternoon tea. The Baker When Thomas brought milk churns to the Bakery to make cakes for the children's summer party at Maithwaite, the baker told him that he needed butter, not milk. Thomas told him to look inside; the baker saw that the milk was now butter due to Thomas travelling fast. Alice Alice is a young girl who lives on High Farm. She is good friends with and, presumably, . Her mum phoned for help when Thomas was trapped in a landslide. She was later seen amongst 's passengers when he got stuck in the mud on his way to the medal ceremony for a brave firefighter. The Percival Children Mr. and Mrs. Percival have five children, including twins named Patrick and Pansy. Unlike their parents, the twins are redheads. On their birthday, they were given a trip in a hot air balloon as a present. Miss Mary Marvel Miss Mary Marvel is a famous storyteller who came to the Skarloey Railway to tell a story about Proteus. The Bargeman The Bargeman owns a barge used to transport loads along the canals of the Skarloey Railway. He seems to be familiar with some of the engines on the narrow gauge railway as well as Colin. He appears to own the "Sodor Maid" canal boat. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of Sodor and party. The Mainland Controller The Mainland Controller is in charge of the Mainland Railway. Percy mentioned him when he told Thomas how fun is. later mentioned him when he told he was negotiating with him about buying a new diesel. The First Teacher This teacher was once a passenger on ' train. She was the teacher of a group of kids while they were on a trip to the Skarloey Railway. Rheneas went down the wrong track during the trip and went very fast, almost causing the Teacher to lose her hat. Then, he splashed under a waterfall and the Teacher covered her eyes. She was glad when the trip was over and was looking forward to tea. The Second Teacher The Second Teacher is a character who first appeared in the twelfth series. She works as a school teacher and is a frequent user of the North Western Railway. She can sometimes be seen with a man and a small boy which may be her husband and son. One of her hobbies is bird watching. She was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's Sodor tour and party. Once she was in and was trying to open a window because it was hot inside, only for Annie's window to stuck. She also served as a judge at The Great Railway Show. She went on a world tour along with and visited Senegal, United States, Brazil and Australia. The Bakers Two bakers have been seen working at the bakery. One of them is short and stout while the other is tall and has a mustache. The Bird Watcher The Bird Watcher is a fan of bird watching and a supporter of Sodor United football team. He was also one of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and party. When Thomas made up "Geoffrey", The Bird Watcher wanted to take a picture of the engine. He somewhat resembles the Fat Controller. Sodor United Football Team The Sodor United Football Team (The Sodor United Soccer Team in the American version) is a football/soccer team that is based on Sodor. was once tasked with the job of washing the team's kits but got distracted trying to help her friends when they didn't need any help. and were tasked with taking spectators see them play, however both engines decided to race and James, being impatient, left the Barrow team at Brendam Docks, delaying the game. The Search and Rescue Manager The Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Manager, also known as The Search and Rescue Manager, is in charge of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. The Schoolchildren The Schoolchildren were upset because they had to stand in the rain when their school's roof leaked. When Diesel arrived at the school with the slate to fix the roof, they shouted and cheered for him. A schoolboy later cheered for Flynn when the fire engine arrived to fight a fire. A group of children once commented on Stafford not making any noise, prompting the electric engine to learn some steam engine noises. The Ginger-haired Boy The Ginger-haired Boy is a little boy with ginger hair and glasses who has appeared in various episodes since the twelfth series. He once asked Thomas to find a hat for the children's snowman before the "Snowman Party" began. He and a girl waved to James, who was not paying attention due to his attitude of pulling rubbish. The Blond-haired Boy The Blond-haired Boy is a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He once broke his leg and needed to get back to Sodor before Christmas and luckily Connor got him there in time. Dowager Hatt's Friends Dowager Hatt's Friends are two elderly ladies. They often go on trips with Bertie to different places, such as Bluff's Cove. They also seem to be thrill-seekers like Dowager Hatt. One is occasionally seen without the other. Sometimes they can be seen with an elderly gentleman whom they seem to be good friends with (one of the ladies can even be seen kissing him at one point). They were some of the very important visitors that attended Dowager Hatt's tour of the island and after party at . One of them was presented with a bouquet of flowers from a member of the railway staff on Sodor Surprise Day. One of them also served as a judge at The Great Railway Show. The Welsh Bird Watcher The Welsh Bird Watcher regularly traveled up and down the looking through a pair of binoculars. This confused , who thought he was an inspector. Thomas decided to ask the man who said he was not an inspector at all; he was actually a bird watcher looking for a very rare bird. Later, the bird watcher pulled the emergency cable inside Annie in a moment of excitement. He explained that he had heard the rare bird and wanted to have a look at it. The guard sternly told the man that spotting a bird was not an emergency. When Thomas tried to pull away, there was a problem; Annie had developed a wheel flat and could not move properly. All of the passengers had to squeeze into Clarabel and they were very cross with the bird watcher. Thomas was cross about having to leave Annie behind, too. The Fat Controller scolded the bird watcher who apologised for his actions. Thomas refused to forgive the man for damaging Annie and refused to pick him up the next day which caused Thomas to be reprimanded by the Fat Controller. Some time later, the Welsh bird watcher managed to find his rare bird at Maithwaite. He is not to be confused with the bird watcher who appeared in the thirteenth series episode, Henry's Good Deeds. He seems to be acquainted with The Lady in the Pink Shirt as he was seen with his arm around her in many episodes. The Lady with the Big Hat The Lady with the Big Hat pulled the emergency cable when refused to stop at her station to pick up the Welsh Bird Watcher. Earlier on, had joked that her hat would be too big to fit through her carriage doors. She also once visited Australia. The Postman The Postman delivers mail on the Island of Sodor. Once, Samson mistook his bike for some scrap, which annoyed him. He chased after Samson and his truck of scrap and managed to get to the scrap yard, with the aid of Bertie, just in time to save his bike. Barrow Football Fan The Barrow Football Fan was visiting from the Mainland for a special football match. She commented on James' red livery as that is also her favourite team's colour. Trivia * Her model is just a redress of The Lady with the Big Hat. Albert's Wife Albert's Wife is an unnamed woman and Thomas the Baby's mother. One day, she walked onto the platform at Knapford pushing her baby in a pram and climbed aboard Thomas' train. When they stopped at the signal, she tried to calm her baby down whilst the passengers started getting annoyed at his constant noise. She had to get off at with her baby. The mother and her baby waited to get back on the train at Ffarquhar. The baby continued crying every time stopped at every station. Once they got back to Knapford, the mother kept trying to calm her baby. Thomas asked the Fat Controller if he could miss his break and take the mother and her baby on a journey with no stops at every station, so they could both get some rest and thought it was a very kind idea and so had it arranged. Thomas took mother and her baby along his branch line without any stops at every station as not only did her baby fall fast asleep, but also his mother. When Thomas returned to Knapford, she decided to name him Thomas after the day's events. The Puppet Show Entertainers The Puppet Show Entertainers were a duo of puppeteers whom Daisy was asked to pick up by the Fat Controller to take to Harwick for a performance for the children. Thinking that they were very special performers, Daisy refused to pick up any other passengers, thinking that she should be at her best. When she picked up the performers, she refused to take their luggage van for the same reason, leaving it behind. When they arrived at Harwick, the puppeteers were disappointed to find that there were no children at the station and that their props had been left at Knapford. With no time to go back to the station to get the props, the puppeteers put on their performance from one of Daisy's windows. The Female Puppet Show Entertainer appears in some episodes wearing a yellow dress and a yellow sun hat. The Museum Manager The Museum Manager is in charge of the Arlesburgh Maritime Museum. He was once worried about the pirate ship during a storm. Franz Franz is Hugo's driver and owner. He is a friend of Sir Robert Norramby. Trivia * He is likely named after Hugo's basis' designer, Franz Kruckenberg. * Franz's body is a modified variant of Sir Robert Norramby with added gloves, a scarf and a different head. The Great Railway Show Announcer The Great Railway Show Announcer is the host for The Great Railway Show. He wears a dark grey business casual and a black bowler hat. The Great Railway Show Judge The Great Railway Show Judge is a man who lives on Sodor. When the Great Railway Show was held on the Mainland, he travelled there to judge the Shunting Race (possibly the other races/competitions). He and the other judges decided that Thomas and Ashima should both win the shunting competition. Trivia * Despite appearing since the sixteenth series, the Judge did not get a speaking role until The Great Race. * The Grumpy Passenger is a modified version of the Judge. The Great Railway Show Flagman The Great Railway Show Flagman is a man in charge of giving signals to contenders at The Great Railway Show. Like a guard, he blows a whistle and waves a green flag to let the contenders know when it is time to race. The flagman wears a blue tie, a dark grey casual jacket, a white shirt, a black bowler hat and light grey trousers and also has a moustache. The Little Boys |last_appearance = Percy and the Goat |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} Several groups of three or more young boys have appeared at various times. They have told and his crew that the guard was coming, confused for a tank engine and made fun of him for falling into a ditch, thrown stones on , fiddled with ' controls, taunted with "bull's-eyes", laughed at for racing and got trapped inside the waiting room at Maithwaite, because of a ram. The Elephant Keeper Island of Sodor |affiliation = Topham Circus |occupation = Elephant keeper }} The Elephant Keeper is the keeper of the circus elephant. He came after his animal had a mishap with . The Stone-dropping Boys Island of Sodor }} Three foolish boys found it fun to drop stones on as he passed underneath a bridge, causing minor damage to several carriage windows and Henry's boiler and hitting the fireman on the head. Although the passengers wanted to call the police, Henry's crew persuaded them to let them get their own revenge by showering them, as well as some friends who came to watch, with ashes from Henry's fire. The Hatts' Butler Island of Sodor |affiliation = * * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt |occupation = Butler }} The Hatt family employs two butlers, in 1951 one told The Fat Controller, who was in the middle of having his breakfast (toast and marmalade), he was wanted on the telephone, to which The Fat Controller then found out about Thomas getting into trouble with the police and had to go at once. The first butler has balding, black hair. The second has neatly kept brown hair. The Painter Island of Sodor |affiliation = North Western Railway |occupation = Painter |first_appearance= }} This man was painting station for Queen Elizabeth II's visit when Henry came in. He lost his footing in the smoke and fell. His fall was luckily broken by a tarpaulin draped over Henry's cab, but his paint-pot landed on Henry's dome, making him look, in the Fat Controller's words, like an iced cake. The Naughty Boys Island of Sodor }} These two ill-behaved boys wandered into James' cab and started him off, prompting a high-speed chase by Edward. They were eventually caught by the police and forbidden to watch trains by their parents until they were trusted, although this did not happen in their television series appearance. Harold's Pilots Island of Sodor |affiliation = Harold |occupation = Helicopter pilot and co-pilot }} Harold the Helicopter has a pilot and co-pilot. Their uniforms consist of dark blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a dark blue jacket over it and a dark blue cap. The New Signalman Island of Sodor |affiliation = North Western Railway |occupation = Signalman }} The new signalman is a signalman at Killdane (Lower Tidmouth in the television series) who refused to listen to Toby's driver about having small water tanks. He told them that they had to clear the line for and that they could get more water from the next station. He later apologised and said that he did not understand Toby's situation. The Railway Society England |affiliation = }} The Railway Society visited Sodor in Domeless Engines, bringing with them. Among the members illustrated is a vicar and a man in a bow-tie, both looking at ; Eric Marriott theorised they may have been the Rev. W. Awdry showing C. Reginald Dalby what Duck really looked like. Andrew the Barber |last_appearance = All's Well that Ends Well |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = C&B Barber |occupation = Barber }} Andrew set up a barbershop in Crosby, unwisely placed at the end of the siding. After Duck crashed into the wall, the furious barber covered Duck's face in shaving cream. He later washed it off after realising that Duck prevented a potentially fatal accident and the North Western Railway gladly paid for the repairs. The Careless Cleaner Island of Sodor |affiliation = North Western Railway |occupation = Cleaner }} Upon hearing Thomas' plan to prove to Toby and Percy he can manage without his driver, this cleaner fiddled with Thomas' controls in Thomas Comes to Breakfast, starting him and resulting into his crashing into the stationmaster's house. It is not revealed as to what happened to him after the incident. The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family * Females |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = North Western Railway |occupation = Stationmaster }} The stationmaster of lives near the Ffarquhar sheds with his wife, son and daughter. When Thomas crashed into his house, he shut off steam while his wife reprimanded Thomas for spoiling their breakfast. Daisy's Fitter |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Daisy |occupation = Fitter }} Daisy's fitter is a man who checks Daisy every day before she goes to work. He told Daisy never to pull any coaches or trucks. Stepney's Controller |last_appearance = Stepney the Bluebell Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Bluebell Railway * Sir Topham Hatt |occupation = Railway controller }} The controller of the Bluebell Railway accompanied to the North Western Railway on his visit. In the television series, he is in charge of Stepney's Branch Line. The Important Passenger |last_appearance = Stepney the Bluebell Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} The important passenger appeared in Stepney's Special and the fourth series episode Thomas and Stepney. After Thomas had left with his last branch line train, the passenger appeared and requested a special train for himself, resulting in Thomas being shunted to a siding while Stepney took the special train. Elsbridge Cricket Club |last_appearance = |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} A cricket team played at the Elsbridge cricket field when a batsman hit a "six" that landed in one of Stepney's trucks. Four of the cricketers chased after Stepney in . The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat |last_appearance = Thomas' Christmas Adventures |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} This lady chose to wear a large green hat when saying goodbye to a friend at Tidmouth. When she waved to the friend, who was sitting near the guard's van, Gordon's fireman thought the green flag had been waved and set off, causing the first in a series of mix-ups. The Enthusiasts |last_appearance = Edward's Exploit |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Males |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor }} Two separate groups of enthusiasts appeared in Edward's Exploit. The first group were pulled home by Edward, despite him breaking a crank-pin. The second group visited Brendam and went to watch when he was asked to pull a boat into deeper water, except one man who continuously took pictures of . Unluckily for the photographer, as he was about to take his best picture Bill's driver turned a tap, releasing a cloud of steam and spoiling the photo. Bill and Ben enjoy the enthusiasts' visits, mainly because of the way they fuss over them. The British Railways Foreman |last_appearance = |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = British Railways |occupation = Yard foreman }} A foreman at a goods depot on the British Railways tried to stop Douglas from taking , Isabel (only in the Railway Series) and back to Sodor, but grudgingly let them pass after finding nothing to fault. He dresses in the default railway staff uniform of a blue overcoat, a blue cap, a white shirt, blue trousers and a black tie. The Mid Sodor Railway Manager |last_appearance = Duke the Old Engine |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Mid Sodor Railway |occupation = Railway controller }} This man was the manager of the Mid Sodor Railway when Falcon was new to the line. When continuously derailed and shrugged off all the advice he was given from , the manager decided to turn him into a pumping engine behind the shed. He later arranged for Falcon to double-head with Duke on the "Mountain Road", which nearly resulted in disaster after Falcon derailed. Luckily, no harm was done and the manager later apologised to the passengers for the trouble. Sam the Farmer |creator(s) = Rev W. Awdry |name = Sam |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |occupation = Farmer }} Sam the Farmer is a farmer that most likely works at Crowe's Farm. He once had to deliver a cart of lime to Mr. Crowe's forty-acre field. His cart became stuck on the crossing and he went for help. eventually ended up smashing the cart to smithereens. The Indian Fashion Designer The Indian Fashion Designer is a famous designer from Surajpur. Thomas once had to deliver some fabrics to her, but ended up accidentally delivering goats instead. The Indian Actor The Indian Actor is a famous Bollywood actor. The Indian Director The Indian Director is a Bollywood director who chose Thomas to be part of the new Bollywood movie. The Tiger Hunters While was working in India, he encountered a pair of tiger hunters. The duo privately hired under the pretense of tiger spotting, but had brought a cage in order to capture one. noticed this and he and Thomas were able to warn Rajiv, while the pair cleared a tree branch from the line. Rajiv distracted them by taking them in circles around the tiger sanctuary, while Shankar dressed as a tiger to fool them. This gave Thomas enough time to get Charubala and the police, who arrested the pair and locked them in their own cage, while they pleaded it was just a misunderstanding. Doctor Claire Doctor Claire is an Australian doctor that is flown across the country by Isla to help people that are too far away to travel to hospital. Ranger Jill Ranger Jill is a forest ranger who works within the Kuranda Rainforest in Australia. One day, while she was looking for a kookaburra, she met Thomas. Thomas helped her for much of the day as an "Assistant Ranger", though she sent him away after he tried to shoo off a koala with his whistle. When Thomas noticed a bushfire, he came back to pick up Ranger Jill and the two were able to save the koalas in the rainforest, except for one named Banjo. Thomas went back and saved Banjo and when he returned Ranger Jill told him the fire fighters were able to get the bushfire under control. She then named a new born crocodile whose egg she found after the tank engine. Mia Mia is the head of the Museum of Archeology in Italy. She is an expert in archeology and is good friends with . Dame Bella Italy |occupation=Opera singer }} Dame Bella Canto is a famous Italian opera singer. Biography '' 'TBA' 'TBA' Attire Dame Bella Canto wears a red sparkly dress. James '''James' is and Caroline's brother and , Maddox, and Camdyn's cousin. Caroline is Jacob's adoptive sister, James' sister and Rylie, Camdyn, and Maddox's cousin. Biography '' revealed that he and Caroline attended Wellsworth Middle School together, and were friends : "Kevin and Caroline". Trivia * Caroline is the only member of Jacob's adoptive family to appear in either spin-off series. Jane '''Jane' is 's owner. Bio Jane and George had to work on Farmer McColl's Farm after things with Jane's business went downhill. Eventually they joined the Sodor Construction Company, where they currently work. Persona Jane is a kind person. She's one who tells the truth. Appearance She has short blonde hair, green eyes, and wears overalls. Brady Brady is 's younger brother, and likewise Richard Hatt's son and Sir Topham Hatt's grandson. Bio Brady went to America with his sister as a British exchange student. He later came back to Sodor with Kira, Jacob, Sierra, Cassie, and Caroline. Mr. Himper Mr. Himper used to run an illegal puppy mill in a factory in Crosby. He is currently in prison. Mr. Slums Mr. Slums used to work in Mr. Himper's puppy mill. He returned Dowager Hatt's dog to Sir Topham Hatt. Mr. Collins' Father Mr. Collins' Father is the unnamed father of and the uncle of and . He used to be the controller of the Crystal Island Railway. Sophie | , Percy and the Pony, }} Sophie is a young girl and a friend of Percy's. Biography Sophie owns a pony called Playful which she rides in a field close to the railway line. Sophie competed in horse shows and once gave Percy some old horseshoes to bring him good luck. Danny Danny is in charge of hiring deckchairs to holidaymakers on the beach. Biography One day, Lorry 1 crushed his store-shed. Danny was worried that the tide might wash his chairs away, so his good friend, Bulstrode, told him to stow the deckchairs safely in his hull overnight. The next morning, Danny mended his store-shed and gave a gift for Bulstrode - a roll of stripy deckchair material to cover his hull so that Bulstrode did not get continuously hit with beach balls and kites. Personality Danny is very kind and in the event of a deckchair being torn, he never seems annoyed. He just takes the damaged chairs home and mends them with stripy deckchair canvas that he keeps for just such an occasion. Mr. Osiris Mr. Osiris is the controller of the railway in Egypt. Areebah's Parents Areebah's Parents are the parents of . Their names are currently unknown. Azra Azra is a past friend of . Ni Shurong Ni Shurong (Chinese: 倪树荣) is a university student from China. Biography '' When came to China as a university exchange student, he met Ni Shurong. Upon realizing how similar she is to , Jacob became very upset, missing his sister : "Jacob In China". Personality Ni Shurong is very similar to Sierra. She is a very loving and caring girl and is also determined and very persistent. Chinese Controller The '''Chinese Controller' is the railway controller of the Chinese Railway. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Australia Category:Other Railways Category:Egypt Category:India Category:Italy